


A Thousand Lives

by Ageddes775



Category: writing promts
Genre: Emotionally unstable, F/M, Obsession, Stalking, Therapy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageddes775/pseuds/Ageddes775
Summary: Writing prompt:For some unknown reason everyone you have ever come across has a deep hatred for you. Even your parents abandoned you at birth. While you are going through a life of sheer loneliness, someone confesses their undying love for you.pt. 2 :That person is the devil, who fell in love with a previous incarnation of you, but you were sent to heaven. When you were finally reborn he cursed you that no one would love you but him and the easiest way for him to do so was if everyone hated you.Prompts compliments of writing-promt-s and enchantedstickynotes on tumblr.





	A Thousand Lives

As I walked out of my sixth foster home, this year, I saw a tall man with blonde hair walking toward me. I didn't expect him to stop or even notice me because my whole life everyone had hated me. Everything had been terrible and it had caused me to be miserable. He did stop though, he stopped and his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but get my hopes up it was something about me, but after 19 years of everyone hating me to the point of harassment I knew it must be something behind me. I noticed the man had stopped walking and seemed to just be staring at me. As I got closer I could see he was rather handsome, strong features and blue eyes.  
"Can I help you, buddy?" I said when I got very close and I realized there was nothing behind me, he was staring slack jawed at me.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"Uhm. I think you've got the wrong person." I said as I brushed passed him. I didn't get far because he quickly grabbed my arm.  
"No, please you don't understand I've been looking for you for over a hundred years."  
"Let go of me?" I tried to demand but it came out as a question and I couldn't get my feet to move. "Dude, I'm gonna scream here in a second." I still couldn't seem to move. This was a classic be careful what you wish for moment.  
"Stop. Just let me explain myself please. My name is Lucifer, we used to be together. I... oh god, I'm not sure how to say this. I'm THE Lucifer. Do you know what I mean?" The man tried explaining himself to me and the more words he got out the more I wanted to bolt but my legs would not move and he still had a pretty firm grip on my arm.  
"Are you trying to tell me you're the fucking devil because if that's what you're telling me I'm gonna scream."  
"Yes, actually that's exactly what I'm telling you. Please, don't scream though. In a past life we were together, you looked exactly the same except your hair was a bit longer last time. That's why I was so shocked when I saw you, you died and I've been searching through all these lifetimes for you. Even though we'd talked about it and I thought you understood that nothing bad would happen to you if you came back with me, the look on your face when you saw me for what I really was told a separate story. You left me in hell to rot, but I forgave you. I want you back, no, I need you back. So, I had to do something to make sure no one else would take you from me. I'm sorry, by the way. I had to... hedge my bets a bit. Everyone hates you, and you don't know why, right? That would be my doing. Toying with man is a personal hobby of mine, so it wasn't particularly difficult, the hardest part was when I didn't find you and I realized you may have to live like this awhile. My job normally has me edging people to do things that feel good, and nothing gets you humans more energized than hate. Just give me another shot, I won't lose you next time and you won't have to come back with me. I even picked a different appearance then last time, figured you'd like this more, it's more in style this lifetime than the old one I was using...." He seemed to trail off without really finishing, maybe he realized he was babbling or the look on my face was so shocked he knew it was time to stop. I couldn't stop myself and I started laughing. I couldn't seem to stop either, when I started laughing he let go of my arm. "Your laugh sounds the same too." I heard him whisper to himself.  
"Are you fucking insane?"  
"What? No!" He seemed offended I'd even ask.  
"So, you're telling me hat you're the devil, we're in love, but you cursed me." I meant it as a question but it just sounded like a really harsh statement. Which was also fine.  
"Well, I cursed you so I could find you after you calmed down. You hurt me." He explained, emphasizing that this was my fault somehow.  
"Why'd you let me? Let's pretend you're not a fucking psycho. You said you manipulate people to want things that make them feel good, if we were so happy then why didn't you manipulate me to want that?" I asked argumentatively. This was the most anyone had ever paid attention to me, the nicest anyone had ever been to me so even if he was crazy, he seemed harmless, may as well enjoy it.  
"I never had to manipulate you before, you loved me even in my last appearance. It was in the early 1900s, it was forbidden but you loved me anyway. " He paused for a second as if waiting for me to jump in but I wasn't sure what that even meant. He continued when I didn't respond, "I didn't want that to change. I wanted you to continue to love me because you wanted to, when you stopped I figured I'd just give you some time."  
"Dude, you're fucking psychotic. Even if this is all true you need some help. I broke up with you, after loving you most of my life, so you cursed me to an eternity of never being loved or cared about so that you could stalk me in the hope of making me love you again? That's not healthy man. " And just like that I felt my feet lighten and I turned to walk away. The man didn't chase me, he didn't yell after me or anything. He just seemed stunned in place.  
Just like that my life was back to normal and I was walking to work again.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

About a month later I was at my job at Aeropastel folding clothes when I saw a tall black man in an expensive looking pin stripe suit walk in the door. He seemed young to be dressed the way he was, he was very handsome and he looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him as he walked over to me. I couldn't help but remember I hadn't done my hair or my make up today and I must look a mess. Once he got closer to me I couldn't stop myself from blurting out "I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" I watched as a smirk tugged at the edge of his lips.  
"Yes, Alice." His voice was so soft and deep. It felt like I'd heard it, I could feel it in my chest. There's no way I didn't know him but for the life of me I couldn't figure out from where. He even knew my name.  
"Refresh my memory?" I asked him when I realized he didn't plan to keep talking.  
"I lifted your curse about a week ago, I'm sure you must've noticed some difference if from no where else then from at home. That could be why your foster parents haven't kicked you out." He explained as he let the smile take his face. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how gorgeous he was. "Wait, are you friends with that other crazy guy that ambushed me like a month ago calling himself Lucifer and saying he loved me."  
"I am that guy, you know me because this is my old face, a little younger to match you but this is who I've always been to you. I took your advice, I got a therapist. Everything I did to you was unhealthy and I wanted to seriously apologize and ask you kindly for a single date?" He said and I couldn't help being enchanted by his voice. I was having trouble keeping a clear head.  
"Now, with a separate face it's somewhat hard for me to argue with you about being Lucifer or anything else because things have been getting a lot better in my life over the past week. It doesn't help that I fucking know I've seen you before. Hold on though, where did you find a therapist?"  
"That I stayed on earth for, any therapist I found in hell would more than likely not be a good one. What do you say to a date though? I'm not trying to sweep you off your feet but I would like a chance to remind you how good we were together." He asked again, I looked around my job a moment as I thought about it.  
He does seem a lot more stable, and everything he's said seems to have some sort of evidence...  
"One date."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my closest friend Micah, he's always very supportive of my short stories and even cowrites most of them. I sometimes to put him in the credits but I'd never be able to do this without him. Love you, Micah!


End file.
